Weekend At The Cabin
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Blaine surprises Kurt with a weekend getaway alone at his parent's cabin. A/N: This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy P.S. I do not, by any means, own Glee. Even though that would be ahwesome! Warning: M/M, teen angst, romantic ending with smut XD


Title: **Weekend At The Cabin**  
>Category: TV Shows » Glee<br>Author: GleekingAdorkable  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Angst  
>Published: 06-11-11, Updated: 06-11-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 4,574

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

He waited impatiently as he could hardly contain his excitement as the clock ticked.

_One more minute_ he thought. _Why is it taking so long?_ He continues to think as he tapped his foot hoping the second hand would tick along with him.

He sighed staring wide-eye at the clock and perked up readying himself to run out of the room with five seconds to go. He counted in his head.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One… He bit down on his bottom lip awaiting the sweet sound of the bell ringing- music to his ears- as he sprang from his seat, books and bag in hand, as he flew out of the room not even noticing his surroundings.

He made it to his locker, put his belongings away, and looked around waiting, hoping that any second his boyfriend would appear. He turned back to face his locker and rested his head on the cool metal door as he tried to breathe still slightly out of breath from a mix of running, excitement, and anticipation. Suddenly he felt hands wrap around his waist, embracing him, breathing a warm breath on the back of his neck. He picked his head up from the locker door, gasping in surprise. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, Blaine, I've missed you all day…" He sighed.

Blaine smiled as he loved the way he could make his boyfriend sigh with just a touch.

"I've missed you to Kurt; I ran all the way here as soon as the bell rang wanting you so badly." He whispered in Kurt's ear as he tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist.

The warmth of Blaine's body made everyone and everything disappear and time stand still. Blaine slowly moved his hands to Kurt's hips and turned the brunette to face him. Pushing him in the lockers Blaine stared into Kurt's blue-green eyes taking him.

Unable to hold himself back Kurt pushed forward locking lips with Blaine. Kurt moaned ever so slightly into his boyfriend's mouth, as Blaine started to lightly nibble on his bottom lip. Melting into the situation at hand Blaine was quickly snapped back into reality at the giggles from passing students. Blaine pulled away which made Kurt a little annoyed because kissing Blaine was all he thought about and desperately wanted all day.

Blaine pecked Kurt's slightly pouting lip and leaned in to whisper, "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Kurt just nodded and felt Blaine release his waist and pull on his hands. Instantly Kurt missed the warmth they were sharing. Blaine pulled Kurt through the now empty hallway as everyone else had left for the day.

Blaine had been planning a very special weekend surprise for him and Kurt with the help of Kurt's dad, Burt, step brother, Finn, step mother, Carole, and their old Warbler friends for weeks. He went to his Burt's shop and asked him if Kurt could come with him and his family to his parent's cabin for the weekend. This was of course a little white lie since his parents weren't going to be exactly joining then, but he couldn't just ask if he could take Kurt out to the woods for a weekend alone, his dad definitely would not allow that. Burt was of course a little hesitant, but Blaine assured him of everything as he laid out the plans in detail- another white lie, but he did what he had to do to get the weekend with Kurt. He also made sure that Burt would keep this a secret from Kurt saying he wanted to surprise him. He had asked Finn to help keep the white lies up if and when Burt started asking questions and also asked to keep everything a secret. Lastly he asked Carole for advice on a romantic date lying once more saying wanted to do something special and romantic for their anniversary, even though that was months away. Carole told him to take a picnic, under the stars, maybe near a lake, have a nice dinner, cuddle a little, but nothing more than cuddling of course. Blaine just grinned, a little pink in the face, as he said yes ma'am. He and Kurt hadn't talked about taking that step, and even though he was raging with the want to just rip Kurt's clothes off he would never do anything that would make Kurt uncomfortable.

Once they reached Blaine's car the curly haired boy let go of Kurt's hand to open the door for him; such a gentleman.

"So what's this about a surprise Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked a little nervous at what Blaine has in store for him.

"I'm not telling you everything, but I'm kidnapping you for the weekend." He saw Kurt's face pale. "With full parental permission of course, and I packed your bag for you with EVERYTHING, so no worries!" He finished with a wink.

Kurt beamed at Blaine's well thought out plans and thought it was sweet and romantic. He looked at Blaine with awe then looked down and blushed a little bit as he was trying to hide his smile.

Blaine's phone started to buzz with a text from Wes.

_Everything is a go… Have fun, be safe, and don't do anything I wouldn't do. ;) -_Wes

He replied back quickly, excited that this was actually going to happen.

_Awesome. Thanks man I really owe you one_. -Blaine

_Yeah, yeah, just go have fun and call me to let me know how it goes_. –Wes

He put his phone up and looked at Kurt. He was taken aback by how beautiful he looked sitting in his passenger seat. He placed his hand on Kurt's leg as he asked him if he was ready to go. Kurt just nodded because he was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth he would produce involuntary sounds.

Blaine removed his hand and started the car and exited the parking lot. The cabin wasn't far from McKinley, maybe an hour at most. As Blaine pulled onto the road he grabbed Kurt's hand making Kurt smile which in turn made Blaine smile. Kurt turned on the radio and they started singing getting lost in the moment together, and before they knew it they were pulling up behind the cabin.

"You're taking me camping? Blaine, do you realize that I am in no way an outdoor person?"

"I'm not taking you camping, Kurt. Just wait and see… Hold on."

Blaine turned the car off and got out to open Kurt's door. He took his hand to help him out, shut the door and locked the car, and escorted Kurt up the steps and into the cabin. Kurt was stunned as he followed Blaine into a luxurious cabin lavished in fine décor making it look nothing like a cabin, but a palace. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand at the sight and bit his lips trying not to squeal. Blaine just smiled as he gave him the grand tour, excited that he was here with Kurt.

"Make yourself at home while I grab our bags."

Blaine said still smiling with the thought of playing house for the weekend.

"Okay, hurry back though." Kurt called after Blaine as he fell into the plush couch.

Blaine came back with their bags and took them to the room. When he returned he sat next to Kurt on the couch snuggling into him. He placed his head against Kurt's chest and could hear his heartbeat which made his beat a little faster. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's running his fingers through his curly black hair, letting the locks wrap around his fingers.

"So what else do you have in store for the weekend?" Kurt asked hoping Blaine would spill his plans, but no luck.

"Lots of things, you'll just have to stick around and find out." Blaine replied, flirtation apparent in his voice.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and kissed the top of the curly haired boy's head. Blaine got up and looked at the time, five o'clock… _Time to get this weekend started!_

Blaine stuck out his hands offering Kurt help up from the couch.

"Do you know how much I love you Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked as he pulled him to his feet.

"I have an idea, but how much do you love me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Without hesitation Blaine wrapped around Kurt and kissed him like never before. It was a hard kiss, but given with such tenderness. It wasn't suggestive, but it told of love, and Kurt could feel it emanating throughout his whole body.

Kurt pulled away, "That much huh!"

Blaine laughed and replied, "Yeah plus some!"

Kurt blushed and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Turn around." Blaine commanded as he opened a drawer and pulled out a handkerchief.

Kurt turned around and he felt Blaine reach around to tie the fabric around his head.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt as nervous and confused.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

He turned Kurt around and grabbed his shoulders.

"Of course, but Blai-"

"No buts, this is all a part of your surprise." Blaine started to guide him slowly out of the kitchen into the front room and towards the front door.

"Be careful, there are three steps down." Blaine warned him.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as he attempted to not fall. When they reached the bottom Blaine stopped him.

"Wait right here and don't peek." He said kissing Kurt's cheek lightly.

Blaine ran back into the cabin, to the kitchen to get the picnic basket Wes and David had packed and put in the fridge earlier. He grabbed it as well as a bottle of sparkling cider and flipped on the outside lights before returning to Kurt's side. He loved the decorating Nick and Jeff did, it was gorgeous. Blaine took Kurt's hand this time and led him to the middle of the front yard where there was a blanket and stereo sitting under the night sky and strings of fairy lights.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt asked.

"Hold on for one second and you'll find out, sweetie." Blaine giggled at his boyfriend's impatience.

Kurt shifted his weight to one side as he waited to be un-blind-folded.

Blaine set everything up as quickly as possible. He then took Kurt's hands and guided him to a spot on the blanket. "Okay Kurt, sit down!"

Kurt sat on his knees trying to feel what's beneath him.

Blaine kneeled behind him and kissed the back of his neck as he untied the handkerchief from his head. Kurt opened his eyes once freed from the blind fold and his jaw dropped in awe of his surroundings. They were sitting on a picnic blanket under stars and beautiful lights strung into a tent like form, and a view of the lake in front of them.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked as he moved to sit in front of Kurt.

"Blaine… I'm speechless… Oh, Blaine I love it! I absolutely love it!"

He practically tackled Blaine with kisses, absolutely floored at what his sweet boyfriend did for him, for them.

"This isn't the best part, Kurt." Blaine giggled between each kiss.

Kurt broke away at Blaine's reply.

"There's more?" Kurt asked with wide eyes and a huge smile on his face.

They both settled back into their spots as Blaine pulled the basket and cider between them.

He opened the basket and removed its contents one by one. There were turkey and cheese sandwiches, an assortment of fresh fruit, and two wine glasses.

"Oh Blaine, this is too much." Kurt hid his face in his hands in disbelief.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He thought as tears threatened to fall.

"This isn't enough for you, Kurt… I love you and I wanted to spend a weekend alone with you to show you just how much." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands, pulling them away from his face.

"I love you too Blaine, so, so much." Kurt choked out.

Blaine thumbed away his tears and pecked him on the lips. He sat back down and arranged the food and glasses in front of them and started to pour the drinks. He raised his glass up while passing Kurt a glass.

"A toast to us and how much I love you." Blaine states proudly.

Kurt continues the toast. "And to how much I love you."

They took the glass to their lips and took a small sip. They then grabbed a sandwich and started eating. Kurt started nibbling and Blaine couldn't help but stare.

"You know how adorable you are when you eat?" Blaine asked.

"Really… You know how adorable you look staring at me?" Kurt quipped.

They both turned pink and giggled as they continued eating. Once done with the sandwiches and cider, Blaine laid down on the blanket motioning Kurt to join him. Kurt laid his head on Blaine chest and made a grab for the fruit and pulled it between them. Blaine then picked up a strawberry and reached over to Kurt and teased his lips and tongue before feeding it to Kurt.

Kurt then chose a raspberry and teased Blaine in the same fashion before feeding it to him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer, and sighed contentedly. So far the night has been a dream.

"Blaine, have I mentioned that I am absolutely in love with you?" Kurt almost whispered.

"I think you have, but I love hearing it… I love you too!" Blaine bent forward a bit to kiss Kurt's hair.

"This night has been so magical and romantic, and I wish it would never end." Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine.

Kurt could hear and feel Blaine's heartbeat in this position and he smiled making Blaine's heart flutter.

"I know, baby… I know." Blaine smiled.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and once more before lying back down and holding Kurt tightly. He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about him and Kurt, and how much he wanted him. How much he needed him and couldn't live without him. Blaine then had a wonderful idea.

"Um, hey Kurt, do you want to go swimming?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." Kurt smiled at the idea.

"Alright come with me and I'll get our swim trunks."

"No!" Kurt quickly said as he sat up.

Blaine looked at him in surprise.

"I mean we could just go skinny dipping." Kurt turned beat red at his suggestion, immediately regretting it.

"Kurt… I like this side of you." Blaine replied as his lips turned up into a mischievous smile.

Kurt smiled as they both rose to their feet. Without even thinking Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him while undoing the buttons of his shirt. Kurt smiled into the kiss as he followed suit and started lifting Blaine's shirt up and over his head. Butterflies starting raging in the brunette's stomach, but he didn't want to stop. He never wanted this to stop.

He slid his hands down Blaine's now bare chest and shivered as Blaine's fingertips teased his skin. Once both of their shirts were on the ground they stood there, panting, looking at each other and their exposed chests. They have never seen each other like this.

Kurt had porcelain skin and a nicely toned body. His skin was soft and smooth, begging to be caressed. Blaine had tanned skin with an equally toned body, and a dusting of chest hair that had Kurt melting and wanting to run his fingers through it. Their love grew a little bit more in this moment.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he pulled Blaine in once more and started kissing Blaine. The curly haired boy moved from Kurt's lips to his jaw line, leaving a trail of kisses to Kurt's ear where he nibbled lightly on his earlobe. Kurt could feel himself getting hard and moaned. Blaine liked that sound he was eliciting and continued his excursion from his earlobe to his neck, nipping and sucking at his soft skin.

Kurt moaned again and Blaine couldn't resist. He moved his hands down to Kurt's pants and undid them. He then unbuttoned his own pants and pulled away from Kurt's neck to take them off. Kurt smiled and took his off throwing them on the ground with Blaine's.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they ran to the lake clad in only boxers. The night was cool and they shivered as they entered the warm water. Blaine pulled Kurt into him and starting kissing him, cupping his cheek in one hand and holding the small of his back with the other.

Kurt clutched to Blaine's body wanting to get closer. Blaine bit on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt moaned in his mouth. Blaine let his hands move down Kurt's chest further more grabbing his cock through his boxers. Kurt quivered with pleasure.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine continued his ministrations as he attacked Kurt's lips once more.

"I love you so much, I want you Kurt… Do you want me?" Blaine panted against Kurt's swollen lips.

"Oh God yes, Blaine. I've wanted you forever…" Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

Kurt grabbed on Blaine's shoulders digging his nails into him. Blaine moaned at the pleasure this pain was giving him. Blaine started kissing his neck, sucking and nipping like before and Kurt was getting close, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Blaine… I'm about to… ooh!" Kurt moaned.

Blaine just kept massaging Kurt's cock and kissing him, smiling at what he is doing to this boy. Kurt then exploded in his hand, bucking in pleasure as he moaned Blaine's name.

Kurt's head fell into the crook of Blaine's neck as Blaine let go of him. Breathing hard, Kurt slowly came down from his orgasmic high. He's never felt anything so good before and he liked it.

He picked his head up from Blaine's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear. "Can we go back to the cabin?"

Blaine nodded his head and they headed back up to the shore of the lake shivering as the cold hit their bodies. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt trying to provide warmth as they ran back into the cabin.

Once inside, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall. Both of their breathing hitched as they started kissing each other sloppily, gasping when rutted together. They stumbled their way to the room and once they made it Kurt pushed Blaine to the bed and straddled him. He kissed and nipped at his neck creating red, angry marks. Blaine flipped them over and straddled Kurt taking control. Kurt couldn't help but moan at this dominate side.

"I want to taste you Kurt… Can I?" Blaine asked wanting more of Kurt to experience everything and more with Kurt.

"Yes… Please, Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed.

Blaine moved down Kurt's body kissing every inch of flesh. His lips found Kurt's nipples and the kiss and slight suck made ripples of pleasure spread over Kurt's whole body. He arched his back as Blaine did the same to his other nipple.

"Blaine, stop teasing me." Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine smiled, but did as was asked continuing down to Kurt's cock. He mouthed over the fabric of the boxers before hooking his fingers in the waist and pulling them down. Kurt kicked them off the rest of the way as Blaine took his time to stare. He never felt more of a need to do anything in his life than to just sink his mouth over Kurt. Without another thought he engulfed Kurt in his entirety, wrapping his hand around what he couldn't get.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed out as Blaine sucked with fervor.

Blaine was nervous never having done this before, but if the noises Kurt was producing was anything to go by the nerves slowly dissipated. He sunk his mouth down more and more, trying not to gag himself. Kurt started to writhe in ecstasy as Blaine's tongue experimented and played against a spot on the underside of his staff. Kurt was breathing heavily, moaning, unable to speak. His left hand was clutching the bed sheet while his right entangled in Blaine's hair tugging ever so lightly on his curls. He was seeing spots his eyes were squeezed so tightly shut.

"Fuck Blaine… This is too much!" Kurt barely managed to get out.

Blaine bobbed his head faster as he sucked harder making Kurt's eyes roll to the back of his head. Blaine hollowed his cheeks making it unbearable for Kurt to hold back any longer as he came in Blaine's mouth. Blaine thrust into the mattress below finding it all to be too much for him as well. Soon both of them were coming hard. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt gave, milking the brunette until Kurt was pushing him away.

"You taste delicious, like cinnamon buns." Blaine choked out hoarsely as he collapsed next to Kurt.

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine as their sweaty bodies slid against each other's making both of them shiver. It was all too much too soon.

"Blaine, will you make love to me?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine was a little shocked at the request, but he wanted to. He looked into Kurt's eyes again to find any sort of hesitation, but none was found.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine, I am more than ready." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips quickly before getting up and going to his bag across the room to get a condom and lube. He wasn't expecting anything this weekend, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Always prepared I see." Kurt giggled as he moved under the covers.

Blaine giggled as he made his way back to the bed, removing his boxers before joining Kurt under the covers.

Kurt turned to Blaine and started kissing him, letting his hands roam as it turned heated. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled his body closer feeling their cocks rub together deliciously as they started getting hard once more.

"This is going to be uncomfortable and maybe a little painful, but then it'll be pleasurable." Blaine said it like he's done this before, but really he was a virgin like Kurt and got his information from a pamphlet.

"I'm ready Blaine, I just want you." Kurt replied, voice dripping with honesty and love.

Blaine moved over Kurt, laying him down as he kissed his lips before turning to grab the lube. He uncapped the lube and squeezed some in his hands, slicking his fingers. He let his hand hover down Kurt's body to his hole where he stuck his middle finger into Kurt ass pressing in slow then thrusting in and out quickening his pace.

Even though it did feel weird it still made Kurt moan Blaine's name.

Blaine pulled out his finger only to add a second before continuing to loosen him up. He scissored his fingers and pressed against Kurt's prostate making him jump and scream in pure pleasure. Blaine pulled out and added a third finger before going deeper and hit the spot once more. Kurt lifted his hips and moaned louder mumbling incoherently. This made Blaine shiver and want even more..

"Please Blaine… I want you inside of me…NOW" Kurt demanded as he clutched the sheets wanting the teasing to stop.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes Blaine, I am more than ready for you!" Kurt replied.

Blaine removed his fingers and grabbed the condom.

"No, Blaine. Please. I want to feel you. All of you inside of me." Kurt begged.

Blaine kissed Kurt as he threw the condom to the floor and grabbed the lube.

Once he was slicked up, he positioned himself in front of Kurt's entrance. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes as Blaine pushed in feeling more connected then ever before.

"Are okay?" Blaine asked once he was fully sheathed.

"Uh huh, just give me a minute." Kurt said as he held his breath.

Blaine felt Kurt slowly relax, and just waited as he caressed Kurt's arm.

"I'm ready, Blaine!" Kurt whispered as his eyes fell closed.

Blaine started moving in and out slowly. Kurt gasped at the feel of Blaine in him. He pushed against Blaine and moaned at the new sensation.

Blaine sped up working with Kurt to find a rhythm that made Kurt scream louder. Blaine had never felt anything like this and between the tight heat of Kurt around him and the sensuous noises from Kurt he was getting close.

"Kurt, fuck… I love you." Blaine gritted through his teeth.

I love you too Blaine." Kurt gripped Blaine shoulders as they moved together, as one.

Blaine moved faster, shoving deeper into Kurt hitting his spot repeatedly. Kurt and Blaine both couldn't stop moaning not ever having felt this much pleasure in their entire life. Blaine threw his head back as he put all he had in Kurt, forgetting how to breathe. Kurt let his arms fall to the mattress as he white knuckled the sheets, biting his lower lip to stop from screaming to the heavens.

"I'm going to… I'm going to come, Kurt." Blaine gasped out.

"Shit Blaine, come, please come inside me." Kurt begged.

Blaine shoved in once more relentlessly hitting Kurt's spot. Kurt was writhing trying to control his movements, but he just couldn't. As their thrusts became erratic, they came closer to the edge and a few thrusts later Blaine came, hard, exploding into Kurt. Kurt felt the warmth spread through him as he moaned one last time, coming over his stomach.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt panted.

Blaine took a moment to breathe as his whole body relaxed. He pulled out of Kurt and started peppering his face with kisses before lying down next to him.

Kurt rolled to his side to hold Blaine missing the connection they just shared. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing his swollen red and juicy lips. When he pulled away he kissed the top of Kurt messy hair dripping with sweat.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Blaine asked.

They both began to laugh as Kurt answered back. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice… I love you too Blaine. Thank you so much."

Blaine kissed Kurt again before pulling Kurt more into his chest, holding him tight as though if he let go Kurt would run away. Kurt could hear Blaine's heartbeat, music to his ears, as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in Blaine's embrace. Blaine felt Kurt relax and knew he had fallen asleep. Blaine closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile playing on his lips. He has never felt happier. He felt at home with Kurt, and what they just shared was something he would never forget. This was more than either of them could ever fathom and they both knew that this is what they wanted for the rest of their lives.


End file.
